five_nights_at_freddies_theories_and_rumorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theories
Only Admins can make a whole new section for the theories. Commenters will only be able to post their theo ries in the comment section. What happened to the phone guy? You all know, and maybe even love Chica. Well, what if inside that suit of chicken, was the man who gave you the introduce you to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. In the beginning, he says that the only remaining parts of you if shoved inside an animatronic suit, are your eyes and your teeth. Chica's eyes do slightly bulge out of the suit, and she is one of the only ones that blinks. Also, Chica has two sets of teeth. Could this theory be true? Let's review the facts. On the last phone call, the Phone Guy says this may be the last time he could talk to us. Then we hear banging, the song Freddie plays when he's about to kill you, and the groaning either Bonnie or Chica makes when they're in the office. The phone guy doesn't have to apply to the rules of the game like the player does. This means that all the animatronics could kill him at the same time. So he's inside Chica, this means the groaning had to be from Bonnie. Here's what went down. Left door was closed, but only for a short time. Foxy starts banging, Bonnie is groaning because she has just entered the office, then the power goes out, the audio from the kitchen is playing and you hear Freddie playing the theme song in the kitchen. But who really kills him. The all mighty powerful animatronic. GOLDEN FREDDY. If you continue to read our theories you may be confused about why, but it will make more sense if you understand the murders of the 4 children. Almost all of my theories will match and come together so you don't want to miss them. Who is Golden Freddie and why are his main enemies Mike Schmidt and the Phone Guy? If you watch many peoples videos about golden Freddie, the will say he's a hallucination. This is partially true. Mike Schmidt (Your Guard) is an asylum patient. He finds a restaurant on the edge of being shut down. He finds a costume, an animatronic suit. He takes it out and puts the endoskeleton in the employees only room. He walks around but finds out that the real animatronics are possessed. While the guard is looking on the camera watching out for them, but is distracted as they come close to the office and he's about to die. He comes into the office while he's distracted. He goes crazy as he was in an asylum, and murders him. Later in the years he puts on the uniform. But he remembers being golden Freddie and goes insane. That's why he appears and disappears in your office. When he kills you in the game, you commit suicide of madness. He suffers of multi personality disorder from the incident. But when FNAF 2 comes, the player will realize, he's not the only person who was put in the golden Freddie suit, as there will be more than one of them. These are all of the past guards. There will be 2 posts minimum every day on this wiki please support and tell me what you think. Who is the Phone Guy in FNAF 2? Some people think the new Phone Guy that we hear in the FNAF 2 trailer is just a joke Scott put in the trailer as an opening. Some think, it's the original one, but that would mean that most, or all of our theories about what happened to him and a whole bunch about him. Others, including me, think that the new phone guy is the mad man himself, Mike Schmidt. He however will probably not be so helpful as he has gone mad. But, you can't really see a phone on the desk. So is this guard just going mad too? We won't know until the full release or maybe even the demo for FNAF 2 is released. The bite of 1987 The bite of 1987 was when Foxy's station was closed down because the workers said foxy bit off a kids frontal lobes. But really it didn't happen they were all just scared because foxy could eat a whole slice of pizza in one bite. So they closed down his section and deactivated foxy so it wouldn't happen to someone. The 1987 kids disapearense and Bite Of '87 theorie 2 As Five Nights at Freddy's Two was released through this month, we have gotten LOTS of new information. If you have beaten the game and played night 6, you will realise that FNAF 2 is a prequel to FNAF 1. When you start to play the 6th night, the guy states this "Why are you still here? Didn't you get the memo? There was an incident.. we are shutting down again. There was a Golden Freddy suit in the back... we didn't think that anyone would use it.. you have one more job to do. It's some childrens birthday party. Just make sure the animatronics don't get them. We're thinking about opening up on a lower budget. They're assigning me to the night shift. Just finish this shift, it's safer than just leaving at 12:00. night..." Now let's hear my theory of the news report that next day. "Hello america, today we have some groundbreaking news. The beloved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is being shutdown after the absenses of four children. However,today a childs frontal lobes were bitten off. They stated that there was a rundown animatronic in the back that the employees called the mangle. Something happenned with the tech and he somehow got out. There was a glitch and he went completley mad... he bit the childs fontal lobes off. There was a gaurd that used to work the nightshift when the children incidents went off. He stated, the place was a madhouse at night. The animatronics walked around, but were always trying to kill me.. The mangle and that prate fox were the most vicous.. but I have a clue about who took the kids. The one best at hiding is that puppet. WHen the music unwinds he pops out. He pops back in with whatever he can get. But the children wouldn't fit.. thise animatronics were looking pretty rundown.. they may have put them there... but the proff would be gone.. only the eyes and the teeth.. I'm sorry I need to go. Later on this topic at 10" The true one who got the bite out of life was the mangle. So technicaly, the theorists were slightly correct saying foxy did it. Mangle is The Toy Foxy. I hope you enjoyed theorists, bah bah. Fan Made Theory If you have seen the video just added to this wiki, you have had heard the Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Song by The Living Tombstone. This whole song's video is basically a fan made theory. I thought it would be interesting to write about what's happenning in this video. The mother clearly doesn't pay attention to her child enough, so he ran away to Freddy Fazbear''s Pizza. He went to the birthday party of the 4 dead children. The mother went out looking for him, and was murdered, and stuffed inside the Puppet Animatronic's suit. When the purple man kills the son and the 4 children, she tries to give them as much life as she possibly can. The children feel bad because it's their fault he was there in the first place. They take him to the basement to a suit ironically looking just like the teddy bear he had with him at the beggining at the video. This may connect with the phone guy saying there was a suit in the back. Let's that phone call together with this info. "Someone found a spare Freddy suit in the back. There was a Golden Suit in the basement. We didn't think we wouldn't need to use it, but he needed something to stay alive. The puppet, we thought the crying was just a bug... Just finish your night." This all connects, this fan made prequel theory really mixes in. So mabye this isn't just a fan made theory, mabye this is actually part of the story. But until the third, we may never know. I hope you enjoyed theorists, BAH BAH!''